Sons of the Divine
by Inami
Summary: AE AU What if there was more to it than just 'Atemu goes of to save the day by sealing the shadows into the Sennen Items? What if there was more to it than just Atemu being Pharaoh?
1. Chapter 1

**Concept: **March 07, 2006

**Started:** March 07, 2006

**Chapter:** 1?

**Bounced On:** SilverWing and Elsalhir

**Disclaimer/s:** Buttered melon rolls dipped in chicken sauce.

**Warnings:** AU-ness, just-came-back-from-writing-hiatus writing style (if you can call it that) and possible shounen-ai.

**Inspiration: **This one doujinshi that I would like to have but have no clear idea what it was about but the idea was so pretty and it was so _pretty_ and can I have their drawing style…? -googly-eyes-

**

* * *

**

**Sons of the Divine**

by Inami**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Seth..."

The High Priest stood from his position on the floor at his lord's beckoning, now free to gaze upon the visage of the figure seated at the throne.

He frowned inwardly. The diminutive figure was uncharacteristically slumped over his seat, face shadowed by sun-kissed fringes.

"Seth, dearest cousin, my trusted adviser, confidante and High Priest," the Pharaoh began, and the brunet took that as an omen of something truly worrying. "My brother," the soft voice continued with a half-concealed sigh. "I fear, is in great danger."

"The prince?" Seth started, eyes widening a fraction before narrowing. "Do not worry. I will personally see to it that the prince will be heavily guarded, with Shadow Monsters if need be."

"Seth." The Pharaoh again interrupted, and for the first time since entering the chamber Seth was able to see his face.

The Pharaoh, cousin to Seth, was well-loved by his people for his own love and never-ending kindness for them. He did nothing but good for Kemmet, and his generosity was well-known even in the lands past the desert.

But, as common as this fact was, it was shadowed by the truth about the Pharaoh's endless worrying and care for his own brother that would surpass that of his own love for his country.

A truth Seth cursed and yet admired upon seeing his cousin's tired face, pale pallor and weary slump of the shoulders.

"It is not a danger of assassins, Seth." The figure stood, stepping down from his dais. "It is much, much worse."

"Worse? Pharaoh-"

"The Shadows are drawn to him, cousin!" The younger man started to pace, obviously distressed. "... Just as he is unknowingly drawn to the Shadows."

"Drawn..." Seth trailed off, an imperceptible gasp escaping from his lips. "You don't mean that he is susceptible to -"

"Yes." The Pharaoh continued to pace a little ways ahead of him, face troubled. "In time, he will be corrupted by them. As he is, without guidance, he lacks confidence and ultimately, the will and heart to overcome the pull of the Shadows."

Confidence, the brunet thought wryly, the prince already had in abundance. It was merely through confidence in his decisions that he lacked. The prince was as smart and just a great a strategist as the Pharaoh. There was not much difference in their brilliance, and had the prince shown more aptitude... Re, the Pharaoh...!

"Cousin, the Pharaoh, your father..." he started, unable to keep his realization to himself.

The Pharaoh smiled softly, nodding. "Father chose me above my brother because I had something my brother did not. Had my brother..." he trailed off. It didn't need to be said; both he and Seth knew and understood.

However, Seth also knew something about the Pharaoh that he was proud of. "I know you, little cousin. Your concern for your brother outweighs any other. I'm sure that by now, you have a plan." He was sure that he was smirking.

The Pharaoh returned to his seat, a visible sign of relief on his features. "Do you trust me, then, Seth?"

"The situation calls for a miracle."

A light-hearted laugh countered his growing smirk. "Seth, I wonder about you..."

"As you've repeated most of our lives, my Pharaoh."

"Oh." At this, his cousin looked thoughtful. "I forgot to mention. The crown of Pharaoh cannot be placed upon the brow of a sickly prince. After tonight, Seth, you will address me with the name I was given, since the title I hold now will not be mine." Purple eyes danced merrily. "Just as you addressed me before my coronation and the name you stubbornly ignored afterwards. And if you have forgotten it, dear cousin, it is Yuugi."

* * *

End Chapter One

Reviews feed inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Concept: March 07, 2006

Started: 07:48 AM, March 08, 2006

Ended: 10:08 AM, March 8, 2006

Chapter: 2?

Bounced On: SilverWing and Elsalhir

Disclaimer/s: Chocolate chip cookies must be eaten with milk

Warnings: AU-ness, possible shounen-ai and Nami's vague writing style.

Thank you for those who reviewed.

* * *

**Sons of the Divine**

by Inami**  
**

* * *

**Current Time Period, Domino City**

Bakura was staring again.

Not swearing, not threatening, not even boasting about his own greatness.

He was just staring.

It was beginning to annoy.

The man once known as 'mou hitori no Yuugi' and now as Atemu felt his irritation grow. The tomb robber had yet to remove his gaze from his back.

He had not moved from his position by the wall for the past half-hour that Ryou had been upstairs to visit Yuugi. In fact, he seemed to take interest in Atemu's chores - manning the game shop - but unnervingly more on Atemu himself.

It was disturbing, and he'd preferred to play solitaire as its name suggested - alone.

In peace.

"Tomb robber..."

"After regaining your memory, you haven't even thought about it, have you?"

That was the first time Bakura had spoken this whole time and as determined Atemu was to tell him off, the look on the near-albino's face stunned him.

His brown eyes were intense and were trained on his face, unreadable not because he meant to hide anything from the former monarch. It seemed like there were too many emotions to hide, and more startlingly was that he made no effort to conceal anything from him at all.

Atemu inwardly frowned. "...Bakura...?"

"Or maybe you haven't recalled everything yet." Bakura seemed to muse to himself. "Is that why we are here? Why we were given these bodies?" his eyes took on a glassy look as he spoke, his gaze trailing down to his own hand as if to see if it were truly real.

Was he... reminiscing...?

At this, the former Pharaoh truly frowned. "What nonsense are you spouting now, Bakura?" his voice barely hid his frustration. "We were given another chance to live and yet you question it. I wonder if the Gods' judgment of your return -"

"Was it to put an end to the enmity between you and your light?" Bakura's eyes were on his once more, disturbingly clear but he took no heed.

His anger peaked. "There is no room for enmity or discord in my relationship with my aibou. To assume so is an insult and I'd like to make sure that that idea is clear."

It was comforting, the feel of shadows under his fingers, caressing his skin like a lost lover. They came when he beckoned and aided him in whatever he chose to pursue.

He wanted Bakura to be silent, to stop this senseless prattle and lies and the shadows were willing, were eager to fulfill that one wish...

He could do it, he really could, and he had the means to do so, and Bakura was in the wrong...

"Mou hitori no boku, what are you doing!"

Atemu spun around, his powers dissipating when his eyes focused on his light. His savior. His aibou. His other.

"...Mou hitori no ore..."

It was like a veil was lifted from his vision, and he could think clearly...

Yuugi stood on the steps that led to the apartment above the store – and Atemu vaguely noticed Ryou on the step behind – his aibou's eyes wide with... disappointment?

"Aibou..."

Re, what was he going to do? He wasn't just about to lose his temper and attack Bakura, was he...?

Ryou glanced towards Atemu then at Yuugi. "I guess it's time for us to leave. I'll see you tomorrow in school, Yuugi." He walked around his friend and bypassed Atemu. "Bakura? Let's go home."

The look on his other's face... it wasn't just a daydream. He really was about to attack Bakura...

"Pharaoh!"

Atemu had to reluctantly wrestle his eyes away from Yuugi's face - so upset. He had broken his silent promise to his other. How could he have just lost - and found Bakura's.

Bakura looked strangely sympathetic, his light already waiting patiently outside. "If things are going the way I think they are," he began in their native tongue, "you should work hard to remember what really happened in Egypt five thousand years ago. That is... if you want to keep your precious Yuugi with you."


End file.
